Ten: Pokémon
by MarshalltheAngel
Summary: The pups save some people falling out of the sky and notice a weird creature with them. Who are they and what brought them there?


Ten

Pokémon

In the province of Unova, Ash Ketchum and his friends are running away from perhaps their most dangerous situation ever. "Run and don't look back!" he said. There was a meteor coming to the ocean and it'll probably kill the whole population. The Pokémon can't stop that. Gathorita can't control meteors the size of an island, water type Pokémon can't control a tsunami, earth type Pokémon can't make a wall high enough to stop the tsunami, and the Poke-Gods are nowhere. "Serena, we need to get out of here! Clemont is already guiding the others to the train station," Ash said. Serena gave a nod. They started running. They looked back and saw the meteor. It was huge! It made the impact in matters of seconds. It started the tsunami. "Oh no, we won't make it, Ash!" Serena said. "You're right. My normal type has speed and it can carry two of us, but it won't be enough to outrun a tsunami," Ash said. "What will we do?" Serena asked.

Then a portal opened out of nowhere. It sucked them and it brought to another place they have never been before. "Whoa!" the two said as they got sucked into it. Pikachu screamed as well. "PIKA!" he said.

In Adventure Bay, the pups were dueling with magic. They used fire, water, earth, and wind, the well-known elements. Marshall hit Chase with fire in King's healing dome. "Ha! I got you good!" Marshall said. "My turn," Chase said. He used air as his weapon and hit Marshall. Marshall was wounded all over. "Oops," he said. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Oh come on. You're sorry that you hit me when I'll just heal because of King's healing dome?" he said with his wounds already healing. "You have too much of a soft heart," he said. Then, a portal opened on top of the dome. "One, why is this dome too big?" Chase asked. "Why?" Marshall asked. "Because, two, there are people falling to their doom from the top!" Chase said. "Chase, Heaven's Wheel, now!" Marshall ordered. The two of them equipped into their Heaven's Wheel armor and started flying.

"I got you, Pikachu!" Ash said. "Serena, hold my hand!" Ash ordered. Serena instantly grabbed his hands. All of them closed their eyes, hoping that this will be over soon. "We got you!" someone said. They opened their eyes, glistening with hope that it was just a dream. But, what they saw shocked them: it was two dogs, carrying them and floating down as if they were angels. "How on…" Serena asked. "Are you okay?" one of them asked. "Uh, yeah," Ash said astonished.

After a while, they were on the ground, safe and sound. "You aren't Pokémon," Ash said. "What are Pokémon?" one of them asked. They looked at the German shepherd that looked at them as if they were making it up. "This is a Pokémon," Ash said. He was carrying a yellow creature with black on top of its ear and stripes of brown on its back to the base of the tail. It looked very much like a rabbit but for the tail. Its tail was shaped like lightning bolt. "Aw, it's so cute!" one of them said. Serena and Ash looked at the dog with pink eyes and a different shade of brown on her paws making it look like socks and gloves. "So are all of you," Serena said petting the dog. She started scratching the ears and it gave pleasure to them. "Oh yes! Right there!" the dog said. "Since you can talk, what are your names?" Serena asked. "I'm Chase," the German shepherd said.

"I'm Marshall," the Dalmatian said.

"I'm Skye," the pup with gloves said.

"I'm Rocky," a grey dog said.

"I'm Zuma," a chocolate Labrador said.

"I'm Rubble," an English bulldog said. "What are your names?" Marshall asked.

"I'm Ash and this is Pikachu," Ash said holding the Pokémon. "Pikachu," the Pokémon said with a smile. Then they squirted blood out through their noses like a big fountain. After a while, they recovered. "I'm Serena," Serena introduced. "Well, it's obvious that you aren't from here. Where do you live?" Rocky asked wiping the blood away. "We came from Unova, which is probably not here and will be in ruins when we get home," Ash said. "Why?" Marshall asked. "A meteor the size of Unova is about to hit it," Ash said. "You mean it already hit Unova. Well, the ocean near Unova anyway," Serena said. "It caused a big tsunami to happen, in which only the Poke-Gods can stop," Ash said. "We can help you," Marshall said. "How?" the two asked. "We can use time magic to take it back to when it was about to hit," he said. "Then we can destroy every single particle of it, making sand land over the Unova Region instead of a deadly tsunami! Marshall you're a genius!" Rocky said. "But we need H.W.C to open the portal," he said. "Let's go in the Lookout," Chase said.

They opened the chambers and saw H.W.C's chamber cracked. "That's why you got here," Marshall said. "Take out the stone, Rocky. We need to help some people in another dimension. After this, repair the chamber," Marshall said.

They went to the metal door near the Lookout. Ash and Serena were wondering what it can do. "See that little dent-like thing on top of it? That's where we put the stone to activate the portal so we can go to other dimensions," Rocky explained. Rocky put the stone on top of the door. It activated and it showed the portal. It glowed like thousands of tons of gold. "Come on," Marshall said. They all went in, along with Ares and their siblings, and Meliodas and the sins.

When they got to the other side, they were mesmerized on what they saw. The town was burning, many people were lying there dead, and Pokémon scavenged on trees and plants in which nothing grew. "Oh no," they all said. "Everyone, stick together like penguins," Marshall said. They did and he started the magic. "Time Magic: Reverse!" he said.

Everything started going back. The tsunami returned to the ocean, the people's wounds started healing, the meteor started rising back up again. It came to the point where it was far enough to be destroyed. "Okay. Let's go!" Marshall announced. "Ares and Gems, all of you fuse and use your ultra weapon. Me and the others will use our magic to destroy what's left of it," Marshall said. They nodded with serious faces.

To Ash and Serena's surprise, twelve of the dogs who had a gem on one part of their bodies combined into one. Now, there was a dog with ten legs! It summoned all of its weapons – spears, crossbows, hidden blades, whips, and just about anything – before their eyes and it formed into what looked like a cannon; a very, very big cannon. It was the size of gym! "Ready?" it asked with a raspy voice to Marshall and the others who were positioned in various places. "Fire the Ultra Cannon!" Marshall ordered.

They – or it – fired the Ultra Cannon directly to the meteor. It released a very white glow from its mouth and it was unleashed at the meteor. The meteor slowly cracked upon the impact. "Meliodas and Sins, you hit the smaller remains. We'll hit the bigger remains," Marshall said. "Right!" they said. With one more minute, the meteor shattered and was broken to pieces. "Everyone, strike and give your best!" Marshall said.

They all started hitting the fragments of the meteor. Those smaller fragments that weren't hit were either transformed into snow or dandelion seeds. "Metamorphosis: AB ** **.**** Form: Stone-to-seed!" King chanted. All the big pebbles and boulders that weren't hit became large dandelion flowers. When they fell to the ground, it scattered seeds everywhere, making the environment white. "Iron Magic: Steel Hammer," Rubble chanted. Very big portions were shattered. "Magic Energy: Transfer," Elizabeth said. She unleashed gold rays that hit each and every one of her allies, restoring their magic.

For the next hour or so, they kept on hitting meteor fragments. They didn't notice the crowd that was watching in amazement down below them. Pokémon or human, all were watching on what they were doing.

After the hour passed, the PAW Patrol, the Sins, and the Gems finished destroying the meteor. Around the whole place was snow… and crowds of people that were cheering for their victory. "All hail the heroes!" they cheered. Then, someone stepped up. "As Mayor of this city, I declare you the heroes of Unova. In exchange for saving us and as a show for gratitude, we give you these Pokémon," he said. There were twenty-nine people that went out with carts of Pokéballs. "Those are all the species of Pokémon here. We also give you these seeds. These are from each species of berries here. Pokémon love these," he said. "Thank you very much!" they all said. "We better get home…" Marshall said but was interrupted again. "Don't forget these. These are Pokédex. These will help you identify each Pokémon. Okay. You may leave now after a picture," the Mayor said.

Back home, the parents had just arrived from their works. They searched for their offspring, but they couldn't find them. "Trigger, can you smell their scent?" Bullet asked. Trigger sniffed the air. "They were here about a few hours ago. I also smell two humans and a weird species. I can't make that species' scent out," Trigger said. "Wait. The portal is open!" Boulder said. "Oh. It's probably another mission in another world," Ashe said.

As they were walking away from the portal, the twenty nine pups went out, panting and gasping. All had a wheel barrow behind and bags on their backs. "Uh, what is that?" they asked. "These are Pokéballs, Pokédex, and just about any seeds of berries from the other world," Marshall said a bit annoyed. "You seem annoyed. What happened?" Blaze asked. "Every time we tried to get back home here, the people over there will hinder us and ask for an autograph since we saved their bottoms from a huge asteroid," Everest explained. "The next thing you'll know is that there'll be fan fiction and cartoons about us there. Then, there'll be traditions in honoring us like gods," Rocky said while taking out the stone from the door. "Only fan fiction, novels, and a cartoon series," Snowflake said. "Thank God!" they all said. "Maybe the next time we go there we'll be crushed not by any catastrophe but by metric tons of fans," Zuma said.

"Repair," Rocky said. The glass on H.W.C's chamber was fixed in just a few minutes. They put the stone away in the chamber and the chamber went into the floor where it rightfully belongs. "I hope no more glass breaks," Rubble said. "I know. This is getting troublesome and annoying," Skye said. "I wonder though. What will happen if there were other stones out there, waiting to be found?" Ares said. "Probably we'll go to another dimension…again," Chase said. "Actually, we sensed something wrong," Snowstorm said.

"What?" they asked.

"We felt frequencies of the same power in this world. Not just those twelve, but thousands more," Hacker said.

"Not just from this world. There are other rocks that have the same frequency in other worlds as well that have the same function: to teleport you to another dimension," Snowflake said.

"But what if the stone don't only teleport you but also give you power as well?" Marshall said. This got the others' attention. "Where are you going with this?" they asked.

"You see, back in Reverse Gender, our reverse gender they had powers there, right? Well, before they had those powers, they didn't have any. They went camping a few days ago and when I got there, they were just unpacking from the trip. They said that they were awakened in the middle of the night by something glowing in a distant cave. They went in the cave and they saw a stone with rainbow colors. They touched it and it glowed like a supernova. Then, it turned into dust. When they were going back, one of them touched the tree and it burned. Another tried not making any sound but made a noise as loud as Nagasaki's and Hiroshima's bombing. Another accidentally broke a boulder. Guys, these stones are capable of not just teleporting. They also give abilities."

"If it does give abilities, then we should find out what it is. We should really find these stones more. We should hunt these all over the world," Rocky said. Then Chaos went in. "I can help you with that."


End file.
